piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow's crew
Captain Jack Sparrow commanded a number of crews, pirate or otherwise, during his lifetime as a sailor. History Early adventures Jack's first crew was comprised of himself, Arabella Smith and Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III, sailing from Salty Cove in a small boat called the Barnacle. Setting out to find the Sword of Cortés, the crew arrived at Isla Esquelética, where they picked up three further crew members: Jean Magliore and Tumen, as well as Jean's sister-turned-feline, Costance Magliore. The crew went on to defeat Captain Torrents, after which Jack assumed the title of "Captain".Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 1: The Coming Storm Jack abandoned his crew on Isla Fortuna a short time later, after the Sword of Cortés transformed the Barnacle into a grand galleon. With the Sword's power, Jack was able to man the ship alone, but was unable to prevent it from destroying a British naval vessel. The ship was later returned to normal, and the spirit of Hernán Cortés defeated.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 4: The Sword of Cortés The crew continued to sail under Jack's command, and picked up an additional member when Tim Hawk escaped the clutches of Madame Minuit on New Orleans.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 5: The Age of Bronze The crew would later leave the ship to return to their respective homes—leaving only Jack and Fitzwilliam to brave an encounter with Davy Jones—though Jack would soon be reunited with his friends.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 7: City of Gold The Wicked Wench During his adult life, Jack entered into the employ of the East India Trading Company, and was given command of the galleon Wicked Wench, with a crew of EITC sailors. Jack became very attached to his ship, though refused to continue working for the EITC when Cutler Beckett ordered him to transport slaves. Jack was branded a pirate and his ship was burned and sunk. Jack was not ready to lose his ship, however, and made a bargain with Davy Jones: to retreive the Wench from the depths, and after thirteen years as her captain, Jack would serve for a century aboard the Flying Dutchman. Jack renamed the ship the Black Pearl and began a life of piracy.Pirate 101: "Figure Head" The Black Pearl Jack was next heard of when he arrived in Tortuga aboard the Black Pearl, intending to claim the treasure of Hernán Cortés from Isla de Muerta. Jack had already acquired a crew by this point, but recruited further men at Tortuga. By this point, Hector Barbossa was serving as Jack's First Mate, but had intentions of overthrowing his captain. Once Barbossa coerced Jack into giving up the bearing to the island, Barbossa led a mutiny against him, stranding him on Rumrunners' Isle while the Black Pearl continued on to Isla de Muerta. Jack escaped three days later by bartering passage with the rumrunners, though he was now without both his ship and a crew. His exploits over the next ten years were largely kept secret, to avoid detection by Barbossa and his now-cursed pirate crew. It was known, however, that Jack became friends with his future First Mate, Joshamee Gibbs, and ten years on, stole Anamaria's Jolly Mon. The small dory allowed Jack to reach Port Royal before sinking. Here, Jack made his intentions clear to commandeer one of the ships of the Royal Navy, with his eye on the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], the so-called "fastest ship in the Caribbean. With the help of William Turner, Jack made off with the Interceptor, and he and Gibbs recruited a crew in Tortuga. Jack realized he had probably recruited a crazy crew, but knew he would need one to brave his crazy plan of stealing the Black Pearl from Barbossa. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Notes and references Category:Crews